


You Make Me A Happier Man

by mrwellick



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Confession, Cute, Dreams, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Short Story, Twin Peaks - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrwellick/pseuds/mrwellick
Summary: Agent Cooper has an exotic dream about his friend Sheriff Truman which leads him to tell the other how he feels.





	You Make Me A Happier Man

The smell of fresh coffee swirls in the air, a gentle hand on his shoulder. Agent Cooper turned to see a calming face, warm eyes meeting his. Sheriff Harry Truman always managed to put a smile on the agent’s face. 

“Morning Coop. How’d you sleep?”

Harry beamed, taking a seat beside him. Dale watched his movements as picked up his cup and took a long sip. A subtle blush formed on his cheeks. The agent cleared his throat.

“Good.” 

He timidly spoke, staring at his hands. Harry studied the agent’s actions, he was acting different than usual.

“Everything okay Coop?”

The Agent raised his head, looking directly at the handsome sheriff. He blushed more. He didn’t want to tell Harry the truth but, he might’ve had an exotic dream about them last night. Dale wasn’t used to these kinds of dreams, he hasn’t had one like this since he was a kid. Not to mention he was with a woman. However something about Harry made Dale’s heart leap. Whenever he was around, he was instantly in a better mood.  
A gentle hand was pressed to Cooper’s arm, snapping him back to reality.

“Cooper, you look red. Do you have a fever?” 

Coop bit his lip, wearily smiling at the man in front of him. He nodded his head, finishing off his coffee in a few quick gulps. 

“I’m okay Sheriff. Excuse me, I have a few errands to run.” 

The agent slapped some money on the counter before exiting the diner. Harry watched as the agent left in a hurry. His heart hung low, wondering if he did something wrong. He turned around and focused his cup of coffee.

»»»

Cooper walked around the town for a bit, aimlessly trying to find something to do. His head was a clouded mess, he can’t stop thinking about that dream. That dream. Damn, he really needed a drink. Cooper wandered awhile before stumbling upon a bar. He looked at up at the glowing neon red sign. Music played from inside, patrons dancing and talking among friends. He entered the bar, the smell of booze and sweat filling his senses. Dale crinkled his nose. 

He made his way through the crowd, teenagers and adults laughing and gossiping. The lonely agent took a seat at the bar, catching eyes with the bartender.

“Just a whiskey please, light on the ice.” 

The man pushed a napkin towards Dale’s hand, quickly making the drink and placing it on the napkin. Cooper nodded his head, and swiftly downed the whiskey, letting the alcohol burn his throat. He wiped his mouth and ask the man for another. Dale rubbed his temple, knowing he was going to end up drunk tonight. Sheriff Truman was the only thought in his head, he could see his face like it was staring right at him.

“Agent Cooper?”

A familiar voice spoke, grabbing his attention. His eyes shrank. 

“Sheriff, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Harry gently grinned, taking a seat beside the other. Dale felt his heart race. The bartender placed the drink in front of Coop, Harry eyeing his order.

“I’ll have what he’s having.” 

The sheriff smiled, locking eyes with the agent. The barkeep nodded his head, and prepared his drink. Dale was definitely blushing again. They both downed their whiskeys, eyes gazed. They both choked, chuckling amongst each other. Dale appreciated the times like these, two friends having a laugh. But did Dale secretly want more than that. He shook his head, the thoughts still lingering as he looked at Harry. 

“So about earlier, is everything alright?”

Dale’s heart was pounding. Should he tell Sheriff Truman the truth? His heart and head were at war. Dale made a hasty discussion but, he was going to ride with it.

“Can we talk outside? It’s hard to hear you.” 

Sheriff nodded his head, and beamed at the agent. They both simultaneously tipped the bartender as they exited the bar. They walked around the back, a streetlight illuminating above them. 

“What did you want to talk about?” 

Harry asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. The clouds formed around them, it would probably rain soon. Cooper took a long deep breath, and faced Sheriff Truman. 

“I had a dream...about you and me.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, curiosity engulfing him. Cooper’s nerves were on fire, he couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. 

“What happened?”

The sheriff asked, staring through agent Cooper. There was silence, as thunder echoed far in the distance. His heart ablaze, Dale took a few steps closer.

“Harry, for all my life I’ve had these horrible dreams. Dreams that twist my mind and soul, some keep me awake from days on end. I’m normally not a happy person but, ever since I came to Twin Peaks and met you my life has changed. For the better.”

Blushed consumed both their cheeks, Harry’s heart beat quickened. His eyes widened when he realized what this was, a confession. 

“The dream I had last night has been the most beautiful I’ve experienced all my life. And I have to confess how I feel Sheriff or I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.”

Both holding their breath, they felt their bodies moving closer. Cooper clenched his fist, his jaw feeling lose.

“Harry Truman, I find you so unique and special. You make me a happier man... I love you.”

Thunder boomed above them, causing both men to jolt. Rain began pouring hard but, Harry didn’t care. Anxiety pricking agent Cooper’s skin, he panicked.

“Um we should go someplace else-“ 

Before Dale could finish his sentence, a pair of warm lips covered his own.  
Heart leaping to the moon, he shuddered in Harry’s arms. The kiss was long and tender, filled with passion and love. They stared at each other for awhile, not knowing what to say. Half lidded eyes, Harry cupped Cooper’s face. Pulling him in closer. 

“I feel the same, you’re amazing Dale. I love you too.”

Both clearly smitten, they smiled at each other. Dale studied Harry’s lips, ignoring the rain falling on their shoulders. 

“Let’s go somewhere more private.”

Dale said, grabbing the Sheriff’s hand. Harry beamed and nodded, following his lover into the cold night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short one shot! I just finished Twin Peaks and I love these two so much ❤️


End file.
